


Of Life and Death

by ZeldaxFanatic



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/M, Hurt, Injury, M/M, Reeve stressing, Sephiroth is a dick, Sleepy Rufus, Spoilers for OG and remake, Tseng mental health breaks, he needs therapy, papa veld, sees whisper zack, tseng finally grieves, tseng has thoughts, zack healed him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldaxFanatic/pseuds/ZeldaxFanatic
Summary: Tseng runs through memories until he gets to a certain SOLDIER boy...
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough & Tseng, Rufus Shinra/Tseng, Tseng & Reeve Tuesti, Tseng & Veld (Compilation of FFVII), Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough, Zack Fair/Tseng
Kudos: 13





	Of Life and Death

**Author's Note:**

> This was on a whim and on my mind since Zack and Tseng were close in Crisis Core. My little theory is that Zack went and healed Tseng a decent amount and then spoke to him one on one. That is my theory and I hope it does not get destroyed in the remake. If it does, it’s alright. 
> 
> A warning: There will be past Zack x Tseng as that is the somewhat main focus. Zack let Tseng explore his sexuality as Zack felt feelings for Tseng as he felt the same for Aerith. Aerith found it funny the two were on and off but knew the Turk wouldn’t mind her and Zack being a couple. 
> 
> Will there be a variation of this for The Blossoming Turk? Maybe if I can make it to that point we gotta see if I can push myself to do it.

His body slumped against the base, gasping for air. Sephiroth smirked in pride at his handiwork of the damaged Turk, Tseng trying to cover a wonderful stab wound through his abdomen. His blazer was coated in blood in the back from a slash the ex SOLDIER delivered, Tseng throwing up blood. 

“Don’t worry, your suffering will end soon, Tseng.”

“Sephiroth!” He snarled, glaring at him. “You’ll pay! Cloud and…” he coughed up blood, spraying it onto himself. “... and that little gang of his will get you. Just you wait.”

Sephiroth chuckled one last time before turning away, leaving Tseng be. The Turk could barely move without shifting an organ and if he did he probably wouldn’t make it. His eyes widened, almost choking on his own blood. He saw Aerith running towards him. “Tseng!”

“What happened?” Cloud approached the Turk casually, remember seeing him in the Mythril Mines and the screen from the plate fall. His eyes darted around the Wutai’s blood stained gloves, moving his hand off his abdomen and stared at it. Aerith felt tears hit her eyes at the sight.

Tseng was barely conscious but stared up at her. “Aeris… don’t cry.” he whispered. “Aeris… when I let you go, my bad luck started. I’m sorry…”

“Don’t be.” She held his hand tightly, staring into his almond eyes. “I’ll make sure he pays for this. Tseng…”

A small smile crept onto his face. “I owe you this. Take it.” His mind was running. He was dying, he was. And when he watched Aerith and Cloud leave with their friends, he pulled his gun out. He knew his organs shifted, biting his lip in pain. He also knew he was bleeding out and loved how they didn’t offer to cure him. Well, he looked dead the moment he closed his eyes. But he reopened them, trying to fight the forever sleep. Opening a compartment, he pulled out a materia he had for years, one Veld gave him in a ShinRa hospital. 

“It’s a full cure materia.” He once said. “Take it. And keep it safe.”

Tseng tapped into the materia, using its powers. His blood loss soon slowed down, but only temporary. Magic can’t heal all. It never can. He set the materia back into his pistol and sheathed it, laying there once more. He was dying. He could not believe it: Tseng the vampire, the invincible, the Turk that took no shit, was actually bleeding out in a temple. 

When his eyes closed once, he saw his parents. Back in Wutai, a small boy in his parents hands, having a good time. He forced his eyes to open, seeing blurry figures before him.  _ “Mama….”  _ He croaked. 

His ears were ringing, his body weak. His eyes closed again, seeing countless lives before him he took. Enemies, good people, innocent SOLDIERs that were contaminated with Genesis’s cells. They all stood in front of him, extending their hands. 

**“It’s time Tseng. Come with us. We can show you what you showed us.”**

The words frighten the turk. He was scared of other things but hidden them well behind a stoic face. Now he was face with the ones he killed, the bloodlust he let escape him, the materia used against them all.    
  


His brown eyes saw the fallen Turks before him, those that never came home. The ones he felt guilty for for letting them go on the killing missions, the suicide ones all to never see them once again. 

He gasped, forcing his eyes to open. Blurry once more. No… he wanted to see clear! Let him! He saw an odd shape this time, the shape staring down at him. Tseng felt his body feel different, his breathing very raspy. He recognized what was on his face was a breathing mask, knowing he was hooked to a respirator. 

“Tseng stay with us!” He heard a voice cry, familiar too. But his eyes refused to stay open, falling back into the darkness. 

_ “You can’t be giving up, can ya?” _

“Zack…?” He opened his eyes, seeing white all around him. He felt a presence behind him, turning his head to see a tan arm resting on his shoulder, leaning against him. The familiar black spikes resting against his raven hair made a small sigh come from him. “Zack…”

“Missed me?” Zack greeted, not moving an inch. “You are dying, Tseng. And you gotta keep fighting this! This isn’t your time yet-“

“I’m tired…”

“Tseng-“

“I’m tired, Zack… I am.” Tseng admits. “Everything I have done. Everything I have felt. It’s hitting me. I feel ready to sleep… I feel ready. I want to go, I want to let go of this hollow husk of a human and be with you, resting finally.”

A hum was heard, Zack smiling. “No, Tseng. You can’t sleep yet. You aren’t ready for the Lifestream. You aren’t needed here. Not yet. You came too early.” He snorted. “Sorry had to say it-“

“I missed hearing it.” he admits. “You. Talking to me.”

Zack shakes his head. “No Tseng listen to me and I mean it. I’m serious now. I didn’t have to but I went and saved you. I healed as much as I could until Veld got there. That robo kitty Reeve worked on alerted your dad figure and a few of those Turks came with ‘im. So hear me.” He moved his arm, wrapping it around Tseng’s, intertwining his gloved fingers with his gloved ones. “You aren’t ready. You will fight until destiny says so. Tseng…”

“I’m listening.” The Turk confirm. It was peaceful, sitting with Zack. He felt no stress, no injury, no gurgling feeling in his throat to throw up more of his blood from injured lungs. 

“You embraces your dreams of becoming a Director.” Now Zack moves in front of him, staring him with those big blue eyes. “Now, embrace your life and be who you are: a director who time is not here. A director who loves his Turks even though he does not admit it. A director who will rest until he can move since you got your shit kicked outta you. A director who…”

“Who loves you. And Rufus. And Elena.” Tseng whispered. “Zack… I don’t. I don’t want to say goodbye. I…” he felt his throat clench up. He hadn’t cried since Zack died for real. He stared into his comforting blue eyes, seeing that stupid smile across his face. “I’m sorry. I didn’t save you in time. I failed you.. I failed you and Cloud. You were my only friend.” Tears ran down his slender and thin face, letting himself cry. “I had to tell Aeris you died. You never got her letters…. you never will. She loved you so much and you loved her back.

“I didn’t mean to give you to Hojo. I didn’t mean for you to end up in a basement for three  _ fucking  _ years. I told you I loved you on the way home from Modeoheim.” Tseng was letting it out now, Zack wiping the tears away. “And I supported you and Aeris. We were a trio… and now it’s gone. Because of me.”

“So for the past how many years.. you’ve been blaming yourself? Oh man Tseng that isn’t healthy!” He papped his cheeks, leaning in to touch his forehead, feeling the soft flesh against his. “Please don’t think like that. I know it was your fault… but it’s done now. We can’t go back. The thing I’m happy for the most: Cloud is alive, you are alive, and I died a hero. I embraced my dream Tseng. I did it. So stop feeling bad for me. It’s over and done with.” He flicked a tear off of Tseng’s brown eyes, and hated seeing him cry. It tug at his heart that Tseng was crying over him and what he did wrong. 

“Zack… I killed thousands of lives recently. I gave Aeris to Hojo…” he whispered. Tseng stares up at Zack. Why was he here? Why did he save his life? He was a bad person and always will be. He did bad jobs for a paycheck. “Zack…”

He shakes his head. “I’ve been watching ya two. You dropped off that little girl she had. And I respect you for it. But giving Aerith over was a dick move and you know it. But she agreed to it. And you did too.” he reassured him. “She’s safe now. And happy. She is enjoying the real sky for once! Friends, Cloud, she can defend herself. And so can you, Tseng. You two were buddy buddy when we met and you had a passion for photography…” A stupid smile crept across Tseng’s redden face. “So push the good in front of the bad like a riot shield. Embrace the good in you, Tseng. You are a good person and we both did bad deeds.”

Tseng couldn’t believe his arms wrapped around Zack’s body. The material of his shirt buried in his face again. The last time he was like this was after drinking a bit too much thanks to a infantry suggestion and had to ride back to ShinRa on the helicopter, his face buried in Zack’s strong chest to keep him from vomiting everywhere. “Zack… thank you.”

“I’ll be here when your time is up.” Zack whispered and pulled him off him. “Time to go. You are in Junon hospital and Rufus is there. Veld too. And Tseng, when you see Aerith again, tell her I’m proud of her.”

The Turk stood with a nod. The ex SOLDIER stood with him and embraced him like the last time they did in the ShinRa building. Zack tilted his head up and set his lips against Tseng, tasting the blood left over on them. Tseng didn’t kiss back, he couldn’t as he woke up in the white hospital room, his vision all cleared up. In his line of sight he saw Reeve on the phone, Veld reading a book and heard Rufus snoring. 

He felt the pressure of Cait Sith on his chest, the robotic cat gasping. “Guys he’s awake! About time Ye Turk! You’ve been asleep for days!”

Days? How many? He opened his mouth, croaking. “How long…?” He manages. Veld moves to the side, holding his hand. Reeve snapped his phone shut, looking at a waking up Rufus. 

“Tseng, Aerith is dead.” Reeve said. “You’ve been in a coma for a few days. You flatlined the moment the doctors got your clothes off.” The Director of Urban Development stepped toward Tseng. The Turk didn’t know what to say. He failed Zack yet again. Aerith was gone. 

Veld looked at Tseng sadly, stroking his face. “It’s okay, bud. They told me to come in and say goodbye since well, I am your emergency contact. When your heart rate went back up, I thought it was because you knew I was in here with ya. Reno did a good job filling in as leader. Elena ran off and went rogue for a bit and Rude and Reno had to swallow their emotions for the thoughts of you dead.” 

Tseng didn’t feel scared of actually dying to destiny now. He forgot about Reno being his second in command. He felt pride that the spunky redhead did a good job. 

Rufus rubbed his eyes and yawned. “Tseng you are suspended from your duties until you are fully healed. That is an order from your President.” He noticed Tseng’s change of expression, moving in closer to him. “What is it?”

He moved the mask off his face and kissed him softly. “..that..” he whispered to him. He fell back against the bed, still weak to keep himself upright. Tseng felt ready to sleep again but not permanently. Exhaustion hit him like a freight train, or Barret charging. He knew he had bandages all around his body, his hands resting on his chest. 

Rufus stood up, Veld and Reeve going to the door. “We will be back soon, Tseng.” Reeve said. 

When the other two left, Rufus stayed. He noticed two whispers floating around Tseng, becoming worried. But he noticed how one brushed against his face and the other relaxing on his chest. He nodded to the one near his slender face, seeing the whisper nod back. 

Tseng moved the oxygen mask back over and got ready to sleep. He felt ashamed Aerith died but it had to happen. And she had Zack to be with now. 

For once in his life, he felt all the weight of stress fall off his shoulders and he fell into a peaceful slumber, hearing Aerith’s laugh and Zack witty jokes like old times. 


End file.
